


Late Night Thrills

by StitchedPig



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hope I Tagged Everything, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Crypto | Park Tae Joon, trans gibraltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedPig/pseuds/StitchedPig
Summary: Makoa Gibraltar is visited by a vampire that's been unknowingly infatuated with him, but he's also a bit hungry.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Late Night Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This wasn't written by me. It was written by one of my friends! He doesn't have an ao3 of his own, but was fine with me sharing this fanfic he wrote for me.  
> This was copied straight from Discord.
> 
> My friend's twitter is @oofoogdatrat
> 
> \--  
> (I'm not good at summaries or titles...)

The night was young, the sun had just dipped below the horizon, and a new mixture of sounds began to reveal themselves as nocturnal creatures stirred from their burrows in the Outlands. Another more human-like creature emerged to settle on its perch on the walls surrounding a collection of buildings. 

This was a common occurrence for the pale figure dressed all in black. His unworldly green eyes would transfix on a nearby window of one of the buildings. Hiding from the resident inside enough to watch, but be left unseen himself. 

There were many nights like this, with the sneaky creature keeping tabs on a certain resident. Even he was unsure of his intentions, as his thoughts were a mixture of infatuation and hunger. Just imagining the taste of the large man's blood on his tongue sent shivers down his already cold spine. 

This wasn't like any hunt he had ever been on, oh no. If he were hungry enough, he would have been done with his prey already. Leaving them for dead somewhere in the outskirts of this wasteland. Bleeding out without so much as a chance to call for help. No, this was much different.

The man inside was preparing dinner, humming happily in a giddy fashion. He always had this air about him that screamed 'optimism', but there was much more to him than just that. Usually optimism was something this particular creature avoided, thinking it was nothing more than a crutch. Against his own philosophy, here he sat… staring at this beautifully optimistic man making dinner without a care in the world. 

Beautiful? No, that wasn't the word… or was it? He couldn't decide. He lost himself for a moment in thought until he realized the one he'd been watching was peering through the window at him. Those brilliant green eyes widened as he felt… scared? He didn't know what these sensations were that twisted in his chest and stomach.

"Hello?!" Gibraltar called out his window after taking note of the rather strange looking figure in the dark just outside his window. He couldn't lay eyes on it now, and decided after a short period of glancing about his backyard to shut the window again with a shrug. Unbeknownst to the Polynesian man inside, the figure he spotted was now hovering just above that window. 

"Hi." He whispered to himself after having the closest encounter with the one of his obsession. Was it an obsession? Well, he thought it was an accurate terminology all things considered. He hadn't drained this human yet, nor did he seem to have the intention to simply feed. He was admiring his prey… Certainly this was unusual.

Out of all the times he had stalked this house, never once had the creature been so bold as to stand in front of the door and give it a few knocks. Now that he had heard the full intensity of the man's voice, he made up his mind. He was trying to play it off in his mind as another meal attempt, to coax his prey out into the open with his persuasion, but in reality… he was nervous standing there. His hands were quick to shove themselves into the pockets of his long jacket as his anxiety rose from the voice within.

"Coming!" Gibraltar wasn't expecting company, but it wasn't an unwelcome surprise. When he opened the door though and saw who was on the other side he was visibly puzzled. Who was this guy? 

"Can I… help you?" That booming, yet compassionate voice was turning the creature's stomach more. He felt sick by how charming it sounded. 

"Apologies for the intrusion so late at night." He finally spoke and suddenly he felt as though his voice sounded like a wet paper bag by comparison. "I just moved into this area. My name is Tae Joon." A pale hand extended out to the taller man. 

Taken by surprise, he was pulled into the other with a strong shake of his hand and a pat to his back. The guy was… laughing? Did he say something funny? 

"Nice to meet you neighbor! Ha ha!!" He has a very distinctive laugh, he noticed. "The name's Makoa Gibraltar. Just making some grub if you wanna come in!" Now he was inviting him in? Who was this guy? Why was he so eager to let in someone he has known for mere seconds??

"Certainly you must have better things to do than be burdened with serving a stranger." Tae Joon's voice tried to recover from the impromptu 'hug', or whatever that strange handshake was. He tugged at the popped collar of his jacket to readjust it while his anxiety was ripe within his stomach.

"Hey! What better way to get to know each other, right?!" There was that laugh again. It threatened to pierce his cold dead heart if he had to be subjected to hearing it so often. The guy was waving him in, but he looked confused and skeptical. Never had he ever had so much ease entering a human's house before. This was almost unbelievable. 

"Indeed…" again his voice paled in comparison to how boisterous the other's was. He stepped inside, skeptical as he looked around. Did this Makoa live alone? He couldn't sense any other presence in the house. This might just be his easiest prey if he decided that was his goal. 

"Sit down bruddah, I got you a meal you never gonna forget." He did as he was instructed and sat down at the small table, looking very prim and proper with how he kept his back straightened. This was quickly slashed with a sudden playful slap to his back as the other set down a plate of food in front of him. He felt like a twig that threatened to break off in a strong wind. Those green eyes sharpened at Makoa before looking down at the food with disdain. 

"Thank you for your hospitality…" hesitantly he picked up his fork and knife to cut into the slab of meat. His interest peaked when he realized the inside of it was red and bleeding slightly. Still hesitant, but curious, he brought it into his mouth. "It's good." He surprised even himself that he said it out loud.

"No problem bruddah! I had a feeling I would need to make extra!" That damned laugh again… does this guy ever stop? Yet, the more it happened the more he was intrigued by the sound ringing in his ears. It was almost… pleasant. 

"So when did ya move in?" He knew this question was coming and was glad that Makoa was too busy at the stove to notice his glare.

"Just this afternoon." His answer was simple and it would give him a reasonable excuse why the other had not seen him until tonight.

"I take it you're a night owl." Makoa was poking fun at him already with a grin as he joined him across the table. "No worries. I was thinking of staying up myself! I could use the company." 

The way they're bright teeth shown through that large grin was almost too much to bare, and Tae Joon had to put his utensils down before he dropped them. If he could blush, it might've covered his whole face, down his neck, and over his shoulders. He must have been staring too much, because that smile dropped into confusion. 

"You alright?" "Some company might be nice… for a change." Tae Joon was quick to recover and returned to eating what was on his plate. "Ah, you live alone too?" That question earned a nod from the vampire. "Maybe we could make this a nightly thing, ey?" He would laugh if he could considering he had already been making this a 'nightly thing' already. "Very well." 

There was silence for once since he entered Makoa Gibraltar's house as they both ate. It was deafening.

The creature of the night used this precious time to really examine the other's features. More notably their teeth when he could catch glimpses of them, and that neck… quite possibly the most enticing looking neck he had yet to sink his fangs into. He had yet to feed tonight, and there was no doubt that his hunger would not be sated from this meager amount of blood coming from this already cooked meat.

How good would it taste in comparison? How would their neck feel against his lips? Those fantasies were plaguing him so much that he was staring again. 

"Something tells me, you didn't just come here to meet me." Makoa broke the silence with another large grin as he caught his guest so blatantly staring at him. 

Tae Joon, taken by surprise, reacted rather cooly as he closed his eyes and adjusted his collar. "Perhaps…" he slipped one eye open when that laugh filled the room again. "I will leave if this is a point of contention." He stood as if he already made up his mind.

"There's no problems here, bruddah. Come here! Tell Gibraltar what he can do for you." There was a change in his tone. It sounded very close to the one he would use when seduction was necessary to procure a meal. The way they were sitting back in that chair with one hand patting at their leg… did this human intend for him to sit there?

His skin crawled at the display before him and he looked like a deer caught in headlights for a time before he let out a rather prudent snort. "You don't know what you're asking for." He couldn't help the smirk that snuck its way into his own lips before it vanished again. "And I won't be treated like a child. Annyeong." 

Just as he turned to exit, however, a large hand rested on his shoulder, halting him immediately. "And if I treated you like a man?" That deep voice was so close to his ear, he could feel the heat of their breath on his cold skin. With his mouth slightly agape, a new sensation took hold of him. It felt like burning in his gut and a static prickling his skin.

Without much warning, he turned to face Makoa, meeting those kind eyes with a dangerous glare, and suddenly pressed his lips into theirs. The action was a surprise even to himself, but the feeling of their skin against his own was intoxicating. Even through their lips he could feel the pulse of their heart. 

The kiss didn't appear to be unwelcome, in fact Makoa had now wrapped his arms around his guest to deepen the exchange. The only thing that he found strange was how incredibly cold the other felt. 

Tae Joon's breathing became more labored as he felt along the side of that thick neck with his hand. Their pulse was strong as he rubbed circles over where he knew the artery was. An easy meal. Such an incredibly easy meal. He couldn't resist any longer.

He started with kisses down their jaw line before trailing his tongue gently over that area on their neck. The small noises from Makoa made him almost want to indulge more in pleasing this human, but without a second thought sunk his fangs into them. His one hand had gone up to yank at the bun in their hair to move Makoa's head to the side while he drank, the other held tightly onto a shoulder to keep himself firmly in place. 

He had tasted many, but none were quite as euphoric as this experience. Not only had he willingly kissed a human, but was now treated to the sound of their moans as he drank from them. He found it hard to tear himself away, but he was also curious to see what else this human had to offer. 

He dragged his tongue over the two puncture wounds he made. It was rather barbaric looking, but he knew it would seal them up enough to stop the bleeding. Their heart was beating faster and their hands were trembling on his waist. Were they afraid? 

This question had an easy answer as he let go of that bun and the taller man so eagerly captured his lips again. Did he even realize what just happened? How close to death he would have been if Tae Joon decided to get his fill? The fact that they were so eager for his attention still inflated his ego a little and he returned the kiss with more passion this time.

"I needed this." Makoa whispered against his lips with a laugh rumbling in the pit of his throat. Something he never thought a human would ever say to him, but a lot of surprises were happening tonight… 

"We are in agreement." Came his cold response as he pushed the other back into one of the dining chairs with incredible force. They looked surprised at being so easily moved, but going off of the scent they now had, he could tell they were still enjoying themselves. "Tell me… Makoa Gibraltar." He began before putting a hand to their shoulder and leaning in close. "What can I do for you?" His intentions were clearly to tease the other in the same way they attempted flirting with him earlier. 

Gibraltar was at a loss for words at first, still amazed at how effortlessly he had been pushed back into that chair. Yet the space between his legs was heating up significantly. Never had he been so turned on by someone half his size pushing him around. "Heh… can't believe I'm saying this, but…" he paused and wrapped his arms around Tae Joon's shoulders. "I'm liking this dominance. Maybe we could move to the bedroom, ey?" 

"Hm… perhaps…" his tongue pressed into the inside of his own cheek in thought. So much power was just being handed to him in this situation, and he couldn't help but run with it. "Maybe I'll indulge your little fantasy." His demeaning tone was very intentional as he pressed a hand to their groin and gave a couple of rough rubs to the area.

They were melting under his touch and their legs spread out to allow better access. He'd normally think of this as a pathetic human, acting out of instinct and nothing more, but with how long he had been stalking them, he could also put himself in the same category. Pathetic for longing after a human. Pathetic for lusting after them. 

Feeling how wet, even through their sweat pants, they were sent another burning sensation through his stomach. He winced a little as he leaned in to nip at their neck and enjoy their sounds so close to his ears before pulling away completely. "Go on then. Show me this bedroom of yours." He was still trying to sound disinterested, but the chuckle from Makoa caught his attention. 

"Right this way, your highness." Makoa teased and sent a shiver up his spine as one of their hands trailed up his own groin as they walked past. Unaware of its size growth, he looked down at it fruitlessly pressing against the fabric of his pants. He grimaced at its presence. There was no doubt now that it was the source of the burning. 

This meant his meal was being used for sexual gratification instead of sustenance. This was less than ideal, but with such a willing donor… perhaps he would forgo his anger. For now. Instead, he followed behind Makoa as he was led into a somewhat messy room. He eyed a certain leather jacket that was draped over a desk chair and judged it for it's tacky flame design cluttering the back of it.

"You like it? Used to ride motorcycles with some friends of mine." A laugh followed and soon after Makoa began pulling off his tank top. They were doing this intentionally slow it would seem. For the most part Tae Joon was grateful at the chance to admire each inch of skin that was revealed to him. In all honesty he did not care for the leather jacket, or this small talk about riding motorcycles. 

If his meal was going to be wasted on satisfying some strange sexual desire he had for this human, he thought he should make the most of it. 

With the way Gibraltar was looking at him now from the bed, shirtless and smug, he knew there was an expectation for him to derobe as well. He timidly began removing his jacket, revealing a pair of rather scrawny arms in comparison to Makoa's bulky frame. He paused at the bottom hem if his shirt before pulling it over his head and unceremoniously let the garment flop to the floor. 

Those sharp eyes fell back onto his prey and he kneeled onto the bed, straddling Makoa's lap before pushing them down against the sheets. "You do a lot of talking." He hummed with a finger pressed to their lips. "I think I'd rather hear you moan." His words were laced with lust as he whispered them against their ear. This earned him a husky whimper from the other. His hand moving from their lips to their chest to both admire the collection of muscles it grazed, and to tease the sensitive nub that perked up so easily from the attention.

With that neck so deliciously exposed again, he peppered it with kisses, enjoying the way their Adam's apple shifted with every noise they made. He paid special attention to the marks he had made earlier. Remembering the taste, he bared his fangs to drag them gently against the sensitive skin. There was an urge to indulge again, but he decided against it. If he were to feed again, he would rather its energy be used for something other than what he was currently engaged in. 

"Gods…" came a whisper from Makoa. They were shifting their legs uncomfortably. The attention to his chest was a little over stimulating by now and his genitals ached for stimuli as well. 

"So impatient. I can smell how eager you are." The smell was causing that burn in his gut again and he moved down their form. His lips followed his trail down their torso. He'd never tasted human like this before, but the new experience was exciting to say the least. 

He made quick work of the front of their pants and suddenly ripped them off with an inhuman speed. If Gibraltar was in a rational mindset, he might've noticed, but for now all he felt was a cold pair of hands sneaking up the inside of his thighs, effectively spreading them apart. On such a warm part of his body, those hands felt more like ice and he couldn't help but squirm when those fingers rubbed against his sex. 

"Your hands are so cold, bruddah." He confessed, but let out a gasp when he was pushed back into the mattress with a rough push. A grin made its way in his lips after a moan. "You keep pushing me around like that… you gonna see what Gibraltar is really made of." It sounded almost like a threat, but Tae Joon failed to be intimidated. 

"Show me." His voice as cold as his hands. Makoa wouldn't get the chance to show any sort of dominance over the other though. The vampire's mouth was already pressed hungrily into the folds between his legs. His hands immediately went to grip the top of the others head with a bite of his lip.

A new feeling was taking hold of Tae Joon now, one that was both foreign and yet familiar. His hips rutting shamelessly against the side of the bed where he knelt. Too consumed with pleasing his human, his tongue circled around that swollen nub of flesh before sucking at it. His head bobbed against it, and was rewarded with a plethora of gasps and finally… he heard his own name. 

From the tremble in their legs, to the new taste accumulating on his tongue it would seem Makoa had come to their end. Their hands tried to push him away as the overstimulation was hammering their body, but to no avail. 

"Tae Joon… fuck! Tae Joon!" He cried out as his toes curled and his thighs clamped around their head. A sudden tremor shot through his body when his over sensitive clit was flicked again. His arms now tangling up around his own head while his back arched. 

"Yes?" He casually responded as he finally pulled his head out from between those quivering legs. He added a smirk to his features though and crawled over their form. "Are you about ready to show me what Gibraltar is made of?" He slid a finger up their jaw line in a teasing manner. That sent a shiver through his prey.

He allowed Makoa to compose themselves enough to sit up and entangle their arms around his form. Their lips seemed keen on giving the most attention to his nipples. He wasn't able to feel much, but just watching them was enough to start up that burning again. He winced as a pang of discomfort struck him so suddenly from his groin. 

He thanked those hands that so eagerly moved down his form to undo the front of his pants, because the moment his appendage was freed, the discomfort stopped. What he didn't expect was how suddenly he could feel every nerve in his prick as it was grabbed and kissed. His hips bucked from the attention and earned a light laugh from the other as its tip pressed against his cheek. 

"Man, you thought I was eager?" Makoa dared tease the vampire, to which he immediately scoffed and glared daggers down at them. The larger man only hummed against the now sensitive flesh and continued teasing it's more vulnerable areas. Their tongue trailed up from it's base to just under its head where the tip of his tongue wriggled within the crevice. 

Tae Joon mimicked their actions from earlier and set a hand to their head, except he had a delightful little bun to take hold of. He kept his urges steady for now as he stayed a silent observer. 

Soon that teasing had become almost unbearable though. They were enjoying it too much with that toothy grin staining their face. He knew he had told them to show him what they had, but this had gone on long enough. With a sudden yank to that bun, he pulled them off of him. "Open your mouth." He ordered and the other seemed more than willing to oblige.

Guiding himself into that warm opening, he used their bun to force them to move back and forth on him. They seemed content with being controlled and was even moaning with their mouth full before creating a hard suction around him. This feeling alone was enough to feel as though his knees could buckle, but he held fast and started to rut against their lips each time he would force their head closer. Gibraltar didn't gag, even though he was effectively hitting the back of their throat. Their nose was hitting his pelvis each time and he admittedly had to commend this human for how determined they were to please. 

With yet another yank to that bun, he pulled them off him and leaned down enough to steal the air they were so desperately trying to breathe in. "Hm… I think Gibraltar has much to offer…" he whispered against their lips after breaking the kiss. "Lay down." 

Tae Joon moved like a cat stalking its prey crawling over Makoa as they laid out on their back. "Ey… before we go on…" "Yes?" There came a pause. "There are straps, on the bed posts." They patted the closest corner of the bed. Upon further inspection, their words were proven true and he was left in awe as he came to realize what the other was asking for. 

"Very well." Finally he answered and leaned over to grab the straps and secure them around Gibraltar's wrists. "You have a lot of faith in someone who you've just met." "I know you'll treat me well." Came the other's rather naive, and immediate response. He must admit that having them tied up like this and completely at his mercy had him licking at his fangs. Perhaps he would have another go at their neck…

The way they were so deliciously splade out for him, how could he help but admire their form. His hands moved to their chest and remembered how much attention they had given his own earlier. Leaning down he decided to wrap his lips around a nipple and teased it with his tongue and teeth. 

A string of curses left the Polynesian man as their back arches and he pulled at his bindings a little as if to play into his own little fantasy. His legs were trembling again, slick with arousal. His engorged clit poked out from between his folds in attention. 

While licking circles around that pert nipple, he trailed a hand down to slide this fingers over their sex, feeling how hard they had become again. He pressed the fat nub between his fingers and began rubbing its full length. 

There sounds Makoa made were desperate and needy. Their head pressing hard into the mattress below them. With how much their legs were shaking, Tae Joon knew they were probably still trying to recover from their first orgasm, but this didn't stop him from diving into their entrance with his fingers. Eagerly stretching them wide, he yearned to feel that warmth engulf him.

"Ah!- fuck…" There was another tug to the bed posts. Gibraltar's fingers dug into the soft fabric of the straps as he grabbed ahold of them. The bed frame creaked with the motion, but held strong under the abuse. 

"Too much?" The vampire questioned, not actually too worried about he's human companion, but rather wanted to tease them. His tongue now flicking at the nipple it had been tending to. Without giving much time at all for the other to actually answer him, he pulled his fingers free, and instead began guiding his erection to that spot instead. 

Thankfully that appendage was much warmer than the rest of him as it was slowly pushed in farther. Tae Joon's tongue was trailing up their collar to their neck. Once he was fully inside of them, he let out breath against their neck before starting to shift his hips. It was slow at first until he could hold himself back no longer. At the very moment he started thrusting more intentionally, he also sunk his fangs into that delicious neck. 

Makoa's noises were unrelenting as soon as those hips were slapping into him. His legs feverishly reaching up to wrap around their waist. The tingle in his neck only helped to roll his eyes back into his head.

This taste… he'll never forget it. It was as if working the other up to this moment had enhanced their flavor. He almost didn't want to stop. With his victim strapped down, helpless… his hips were moving faster with the more blood he took in, but he forced himself off with a long a drawn out lick of their neck to close the wounds. 

Some breathy moans were forcing their way out of him now as he slowly nuzzled into the nape of their neck, giving him the perfect angle to listen to their pulse. Their heart was beating so fast… almost as fast as if he were chasing down an unwilling victim. It actually sent shivers down his spine. 

Makoa was struggling to stay present, instead all he could concentrate on was the buzzing of his cervix as each thrust hammered against it. His legs were also struggling to stay wrapped around his house guest as they started to feel more and more like jello. It didn't at all occur to him why he might've been losing some stamina. After all, vampires aren't real, right?

Tae Joon took immediate notice to those legs starting to slide down his waist, and he sat upright to grab them while still going at his same speed. Now having a better view of the mess he had made of this man, another smirk snuck its way onto his face. He felt so incredibly accomplished about having reduced such a behemoth of a man (such a beauty of a man) to desperate moans.

Those legs had suddenly strengthened their grip around him however as did the muscles enveloping his cock. With the sound of Makoa crying out and giving more desperate yanks to his cuffs, he knew they had come to their climax yet again. With the tightness surrounding him and his unrelenting pace Tae Joon was finding it incredibly hard not to let himself go as well. 

He had already made the other dive over the edge twice now… perhaps it was his turn. 

His fingertips were pressing so hard into those thighs, he was uncertain if he was drawing blood, but with how close he was getting, he didn't seem to care either. His thrusts became uncoordinated as those muscles around his dick squeezed at it. 

Tae Joon's mouth hung open as he squinted his eyes closed and gasped with one final thrust. His cock twitched and sent waves of pleasure that were very much unfamiliar to him. He held himself there, quivering and gasping with each wave that crashed into him.

After coming back to his senses, he took pride looking down upon the 'piece of art' laying before him. The larger man looked absolutely wrecked, covered in sweat, and falling limp against the bed. He staved off the urge to smirk and tease them, instead he pulled out of them and trailed kisses up their tired frame. 

"We shall meet again another night Makoa Gibraltar." He started in a soft tone as he began undoing their restraints. "I trust you will wait up for me." His words sounded more like an order than a question. 

"You got it…" came a weak laugh and a huff. "Maybe next time you can tell me who you really are." The smirk he gave implied he knew more than he was letting on, and it caught the vampire by surprise.

"Perhaps…" Tae Joon mused before working to get his clothes back on. "Maybe you can examine your neck for more clues." He gave a toothy smirk, quite intentionally revealing one of his fangs. There wasn't much time for Makoa to retort though as the mysterious man had already jumped out the nearest window. 

Makoa looked surprised, but skeptical as he lifted a hand to his neck to feel over it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from just touching it… he closed his eyes and suddenly woke with a start from a knock to his door. He looked around, confused from the wild dream that took him for a ride.

Guess he fell asleep on the couch, and his body reacted to his dream with a rather sticky mess between his legs.

With a grunt, he got up and yelled out, "I'm coming!" The knocks didn't seem urgent, they were rather timid in fact. "Hey! Can I help-" Makoa stopped dead in his tracks as he stared down at the very man from his dream, though they did look a little less pale, and their eyes weren't blaring green. He wasn't mistaken though, it was definitely them. 

"My apologies for my early intrusion. I just moved in and I was hoping I could get better acquainted with the other residents." Even his voice was the same. What was this? Was it really just a dream? 

"No worries bruddah! Come on in!" He decided to just roll with it with his usual bright smile. Who knows, maybe he could have a repeat of his dream…


End file.
